


I knew this would happen

by Imnotcrazyjustalittleweird



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, My First AO3 Post, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotcrazyjustalittleweird/pseuds/Imnotcrazyjustalittleweird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if it's horrible, but please don't post mean things</p></blockquote>





	I knew this would happen

I watched him breathing. I thought he was beautiful, I knew better than that. He hates me now. He woke up and started yelling at me, I knew this would happen. He hit me. I wanted him too. He left my house again. And this time he said I hate you. I hate myself too.  
He's been back for 6 weeks, still hasn't come to see me. I knew that would happen. I've known that this would happen. I will go to a gay bar, find a guy, fuck him and then come home to my whore of a wife. I wish I could just stop. I wish my life would stop.  
I finally went to tell him everything.  
I walked in and found him fucking some guy. I just wrote a note for him. I wish I could have told him that I loved him, and that he was the greatest thing that happened to me.  
But I knew that if he saw me. It would go bad. So I left a note.  
I grab the first gun I found. Walked up to my roof. And finally I felt peace. I knew this would happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's horrible, but please don't post mean things


End file.
